El guardián
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: En el verano, después de su quinto año, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Harry. Finalmente la inocencia de su padrino fue comprobada y podrá vivir a su lado, como siempre quiso. Pero eso no es todo. ¿Es posible que encuentre un nuevo aliado? Sirico


**Capítulo 1: Buenas noticias**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter yacía dormido sobre su cama, en el cuarto más pequeño de la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive. Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia la ventana abierta, donde la luna le brillaba en los anteojos que no tuvo tiempo de quitarse antes de que le ganara el sueño. Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas con las que anduvo toda la tarde con las zapatillas incluidas. Su cuerpo se había acomodado de tal forma que sus pies eran los que descansaban sobre la almohada y la maraña azabache que tenia por cabello se desparramaba en el sitio que les correspondía. Su boca estaba entreabierta, dejando salir uno que otro ronquido, y un fino hilo de baba le caía por las comisuras y aterrizaba en los papeles del diario el Profeta borroneando la tinta en las palabras del final. Ese periódico era de hace dos días pero el muchacho no resistió la tentación de reiterar leer tan gratas noticias; un consuelo en comparación con el año anterior. La primera plana mostraba el titulo con enorme letras en negritas, como queriendo resaltar lo sorprendente de la nota.<p>

**El ex convicto, Sirius Black, fue declarado inocente**

_Durante más de 15 años la comunidad mágica tenía muy en claro quién era Sirius Black; traidor de los Potter, mago peligroso que mató a 13 muggles, incluido Peter Pettigrew y leal seguidor de la doctrina del Innombrable. Sin embargo en los últimos meses hemos tenido constancia de hechos que nos hacen tener nuestras dudas. Seguramente no será necesario recordar el ataque masivo mortifago en el ministerio; mismo donde actuaron el grupo llamado como Orden Del Fénix y el fugitivo de la ley entre ellos. No se sabe a ciencia cierta el motivo del enfrentamiento pero el ministerio comprobó con sus propios ojos el papel que tuvo Black, peleando contra los mortífagos y no con ellos. El juicio que se le negó hace tanto tiempo se ha reabierto para juzgar una nueva sentencia. _  
><em>El nuevo ministro de la magia, Rufus Scrimgeour , ha dicho la razón de porque se sigue cuestionando:<em>  
><em>—Es cierto que nunca fue un mortifago, pero eso no quita que aun es el asesino de Pettigrew y de todas aquellas personas—<em>  
><em>Albus Dumbledore, como miembro reestablecido del Wisengamont, ha dado su propia versión de los acontecimientos.<em>  
><em>—Pettigrew es un animago no registrado—dijo simple y llanamente—En el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sirius se cortó su propio dedo y lanzo la maldición asesina. Con sus gritos nos hizo pensar que otro era el traidor pero nunca fue así. Peter era el guardián del secreto y solo el podía revelar la ubicación de la casa de los Potter.<em>  
><em>Por desgracia, Dumbledore no contaba con nadie más que el mismo para dar veracidad a su historia. Fueron después de tres días de ser dichas estas palabras en el que pudo ser constatada públicamente. Peter Pettigrew fue hallado inconsciente en las afueras de una pequeña comunidad muggle, denominada Pequeño Hangleton, por dos aurores que casualmente andaban por los alrededores para verificar un anónimo alerta de Banshee. Al ver en sus dedos de la mano derecha confirmaron que efectivamente era el dedo meñique el que le faltaba. <em>  
><em>El Wisengamont por completo ya no tenia argumentos en contra de Black y su libertad fue al fin oficial, libre de todos los cargos de los que se le acusaban. Mientras tanto Pettigrew fue sentenciado a una estadía perpetua en Azkaban, retirándole la primera orden de Merlín y sin posibilidad de apelación.<em>

Harry se rascó la nariz torpemente y balbuceó unos sonidos incoherentes. Se volteó a un lado e hizo un ovillo de sí mismo abrazando sus piernas, provocando que el pedazo de pergamino debajo de su pecho crujiera. Esta vez se trataba de una misiva escrita por puño y pulso de un mago, que apenas había llegado esa tarde con una lechuza, a través de la misma ventana por la cual estuvo atento desde que la recibió.

_Hola Harry:_  
><em>Espero que ya te hayas enterado de las buenas noticias. ¡Finalmente esos tontos del ministerio han hecho algo bueno! Y no creas que con mi nueva condición de hombre libre me olvidaría de ti. Vete preparando tus maletas porque en este mismo día iré a buscarte personalmente para que vengas a vivir conmigo (al menos hasta que terminen las vacaciones) quieran esos muggles o no. Ya lo consulte con Dumbledore y no hay ningún problema. <em>  
><em>Por desgracia aun tendremos que estar en la casa de mi familia porque según Albus y Dios sabe cuantos mas todavía es muy pronto para que la gente acepte que no soy el loco por el cual me han tomado. <em>  
><em>No veremos pronto. Saludos, Sirius Black.<em>

El muchacho ceniciento lanzó un largo y profundo bostezo comenzando a sentir amainar la somnolencia. Estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza y alargó su columna, elevando el tórax.

—¿Cansado, campeón?—inquirió una voz divertida.

Harry abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio de donde provino el dejo. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro borrando cualquier rastro de sueño.

—¡Sirius!—exclamó, emocionado, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el marco. La cabeza de su padrino flotaba desde afuera y le sonreía con igual alegría.

—¿Cómo estas, Harry?

—Pero no entiendo…—dijo el muchacho, anonadado ¿Cómo hace el hombre para llegar al segundo piso?

—Acércate un poco más y lo verás—indicó Sirius y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros desde su lugar.

Harry se arrimó a la ventana y miró una motocicleta voladora sosteniendo el cuerpo del hombre a flote. No era la primera vez que veía a un transporte mágico, pero lo que realmente lo dejó con la boca abierta fue el inmenso tamaño que tenia, mucho mayor que el que el conductor requería. A pesar de su asombro, inmediatamente pensó que alguien con las dimensiones de Hagrid encajaría a la perfección. Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa al comprobar la impresión que había causado en su ahijado.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó, palpando el volante con evidente orgullo—. Es linda ¿no?

—Es grande—farfulló el chico, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Si, lo sé. Es culpa de Hagrid, él la agrando cuando tuve que prestársela una vez y luego no supo cómo deshacer el hechizo.

—¿Por qué no viniste por la puerta delantera?

—¿Y perderme esa cara?—bromeó el hombre, socarrón—. A decir verdad, yo tenia planeado presentarme ante tus tíos pero Remus me convenció de que podría ser inconveniente. Aparentemente, algunos muggles todavía creen que soy un convicto.

Harry sabía que esto era cierto, por eso no les dijo nada a sus parientes acerca de la futura visita. No podía negar que hubiera sido divertido tener a los Dursley con la boca hasta el suelo pero, conociendo a Petunia, la mujer seria perfectamente capaz de llamar a la policía a la primera oportunidad. Las autoridades muggles habían sido informadas acerca de la inocencia de Sirius y el problema no sería tan grande, pero era más preferible eludir el inconveniente.

—¿Tienes lista tus cosas?—preguntó Sirius.

—Si—asintió el chico y empezó a reunir de sopetón todas sus pertenencias para intentar acomodarlas en su baúl, de modo que fuera posible cerrarlo.

Su padrino le pasó por la ventana una cadena con gancho y él lo sujetó a una de las asas del equipaje a los lados. Una vez afuera la carga quedó colgando detrás de la motocicleta, a unos centímetros del suelo. Sirius colocó la jaula vacía de Hedwig en una pequeña maletera tras del asiento, luego ayudó a Harry a acomodarse a su espalda y le recomendó sujetarse a su pecho.

—¿No deberíamos llevar cascos?—inquirió el joven, al reparar en esa falta.

El hombre arrancó uno de los pedales y el motor comenzó a rugir estrepitosamente.

—No los necesitamos—contestó despreocupado, elevando su voz por sobre el sonido—. Sólo procura no soltarte y créeme que no te caerás.

Harry apretó su abrazo, no muy convencido. No le daban miedo las alturas ya que le encantaba volar en su escoba, pero la cosa era diferente cuando otra persona era la que conducía. Ambos magos salieron disparados hacia el cielo despejado, dejando un camino de nubes blancas producido por el tubo de escape. Al chico comenzaba a extrañarle no haberse despertado antes por el tremendo ruido. No le seria ninguna sorpresa que cientos de muggles a la redonda comenzaran a parecer por sus puertas, tratando de buscar el origen de su temprano despertador.

—¡No te preocupes por el estruendo!—gritó Sirius, adivinando sus pensamientos—. ¡El vehiculo está hechizado para que las personas ajenas no puedan vernos ni oírnos! ¡Si alguna persona mirara hacia aquí, pensaría que somos una blanca paloma nocturna!

—¿Siempre la has tenido?

—Desde los 17 años pero, como dije, Hagrid la tenía y yo no estaba habilitado para usarla.

—¡Hasta ahora!—agregó el muchacho, en un arrebato de emoción. Fue inevitable, estaba muy contento por su padrino. Finalmente ya no habría motivos para ocultarlo de nadie, ahora era libre.

—¡Hasta ahora!—coincidió el mayor, dando jubiloso una vuelta completa en el aire. Sintió a sus costillas ser ceñidas fuertemente en un gesto inconsciente de terror por parte de su ahijado.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó, sin perder su sonrisa— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Lo estaré cuando lleguemos a tierra!

Su respuesta airada provocó una carcajada en su acompañante.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, desentendido.

—Es que tu padre me contó que eso mismo dijo Lily en su primera cita con esto.

—¿En serio?

—Si, ella no era muy fanática del vuelo como tú y James.

El muchacho sonrió, imaginando a su madre, en su época de adolescente, abrazada a su padre como si fuera su ultimo salvavidas en alta mar, mientras éste llevaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Siguieron avanzando con el viento ondeando sus igualmente negros cabellos. Aunque el joven siguió con la molestia de que los pelos se le metían continuamente en la boca, una vez superado el susto, pudo apreciar verdaderamente los beneficios de ese medio. Indudablemente, la motocicleta era un transporte mucho más cómodo que la escoba, especialmente si se permanecía sentado en ella bastante tiempo.

En ningún momento, en lo que transcurría el viaje, ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió preocuparse por lo que dirían los Dursley a la mañana siguiente, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se les pasó por la mente. La perspectiva de pasar el resto del verano, juntos, era su máxima prioridad. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo harían, estaban seguros de que ése seria más prometedor que el anterior, gracias a la nueva libertad del animago.

Llegaron al conocido Grimauld Place y estacionaron frente al, aparentemente, vacío lugar entre la casa marcada con el numero once y trece.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se activa la entrada?—quiso saber el conductor, amainando el vehículo.

—Si, claro—respondió Harry, e inmediatamente pensó en la dirección que correspondía a la casa numero doce.

Una puerta apareció en el sitio baldío, y a partir de ella comenzaron a generarse grandes paredes, ennegrecidas por los años, hasta conformar la ancestral casona Black.

El muchacho sacaba la jaula de su mascota del maletero, mientras Sirius se dedicaba a enrollar la cadena que sujetaba el baúl y luego le alcanzaba su equipaje al joven. De su bolsillo, el mayor sacó un pequeño control remoto y apretó el único botón, azul. El móvil dio una ligera sacudida y, ante los ojos maravillados del menor, éste empezó a encogerse hasta el grado de parecer de juguete. El animago se acercó al aparatito y se lo guardó junto con el mando en el interior de su túnica negra.

—Es su sistema de seguridad—explicó, divertido, al estupefacto moreno—. Vamos.

Los brujos se dirigieron hacia la entrada y Sirius abrió la puerta, instando a Harry para que entrara.

La sala de estar no era tan discerniente de la última vez que él la había visto, pero estaba considerablemente más limpia. La misma cortina de terciopelo seguía colgando del marco del insidioso retrato de la señora Black, ensordeciendo los gritos coléricos que nunca encontraban pausa. Una araña de cristal nueva estaba suspendida del techo y la luz de las velas en sus brazos daba al ambiente una iluminación tenue y mortecina, inundando la habitación de sombras detrás de los muebles más altos. Junto a las escaleras había, unida a la pared, una larga serie de cabezas de elfos decapitadas, pequeñas y arrugadas. Harry se alivió al comprobar que faltaba el repulsivo paragüero con el cual siempre había que tener cuidado.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado con bien, Harry—le dijo una voz afable.

El muchacho se volteó hacia el arcaico mago que, ataviado con una túnica naranja chillón, entraba por la puerta que daba al comedor.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore?—musitó, sorprendido. Inmediatamente se acordó de la alharaca que armó el año pasado, destruyendo los objetos a su alcance, y se avergonzó de su arrebato. Incluso él tenía que admitir que su comportamiento fue un tanto exagerado.

—O soy él, o alguien extraordinariamente bien parecido—contestó el hombre, sonriendo amable, sin rastro de enojo o reproche asomando por su apacible mirada azul—. En realidad, sólo vine a hablar un asunto muy importante con tu padrino si él no tiene ningún problema.

—Por supuesto que no, Albus—se apresuró a negar el aludido, solicito—. Harry, ve arriba. Dormirás en el mismo cuarto que antes. Ron te estará esperando.

—De acuerdo—dijo el menor, un poco azorado al ser tan rápidamente despechado. Se cargó como pudo el baúl a su espalda y subió por las escaleras.

Al constatar la desaparición de su ahijado por la escalera, Sirius se volvió hacia el otro adulto.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó, apenas disimulando su ansiedad—. ¿Aceptaron?

El director se rió internamente por la falta de eufemismos.

—Me complace informarte que sí. Creo que tratan de aligerar todo el mal que te hicieron. Desde que salió ese artículo en el profeta se ha encontrado en un buen aprieto, casi no tuve inconvenientes.

—Eso es fantástico—expresó el animago, y al decirlo una gran carga pareció abandonarlo—. Harry va estar muy contento cuando se entere.

—Seguramente, pero no olvides cuál debe ser tu principal prioridad—le recordó Dumbledore, adoptando cierta severidad.

Sirius viró los ojos, bufando irritado. Por supuesto que no se olvidaría de la tarea que se supone debía empeñar, pero eso no conllevaba que lo haría con gusto. De haber podido elegir, hubiera preferido que fuera otro el que cargara con tal "honor".

—No te preocupes, Albus—le tranquilizó él, resignado a su destino— Haré lo mejor que pueda.

—No esperaba nada menos de ti, Sirius—dijo su interlocutor esbozando una sonrisa complacida.


End file.
